movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
School of rock
Dewey Finn (Jack Black) is a guitarist of an unpopular rock band No Vacancy. Dewey's arrogance and hyperactive stage antics causes numerous disadvantages for the band mates. The next day, No Vacancy kicks Dewey out of the band and replaces him with new guitarist named Spider (Lucas Babin). Furthermore, Dewey's submissive roommate and lifelong friend, Ned Schneebly (Mike White), is pressured by his obnoxious girlfriend, Patty Di Marco (Sarah Silverman), to evict Dewey unless he gets a real job to pay off his increasing rent debt. Dewey plans to give up his music interest but receives an urgent phone call originally intended for Ned from Rosalie Mullins (Joan Cusack), the principal of a prestigious prep school, Horace Green, asking Ned to fill in for a teacher who broke her leg. Desperate for money to avoid eviction from his home, Dewey impersonates Ned and takes the substitute teacher position for a fourth-grade class. Upon showing up, he requests the students to call him "Mr. S." after failing to spell "Schneebly" on the board. However, Dewey incompetently resorts to grimacing over his rental problems and joblessness, and allows his students to do anything. Occasionally, Dewey gives casual and de-motivational lectures to the class. When Dewey overhears his students playing in music class, he thinks that the children of his class are musically talented and decides to make a personal project by converting the class into a rock band and crew to serve as a vehicle to stardom by winning the upcoming Battle of the Bands, where he is out to avenge his eviction from his old band and win the $20,000 prize. When Dewey realizes the kids are mostly interested in pop and hip-hop, he turns the school days into lessons of rock history as well as playing rock music, exposing his students to those artists he regards as rock legends. Many rock legends are featured in classic photos and footage during a montage scene, including Led Zeppelin, The Ramones, Jimi Hendrix, Pink Floyd, Iggy Pop, The Who, Rush, The Clash, Nirvana, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, and David Bowie. Dewey narrowly avoids getting busted when Ms. Mullins decides to attend one of his class's lessons to check on their progress, forcing him to attempt to teach the actual course material. Dewey attempts to befriend her through rock music, by playing her favorite song "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks on a jukebox while visiting a bar. She reveals that, despite her seemingly uptight and feared persona at school, she is highly pressured and greatly desires to relax herself. The two become close friends and the class auditions for the Battle of the Bands, which Dewey told them was their "school project." They are rejected because they show up too late. With the help of class factotum and band manager Summer Hathaway (Miranda Cosgrove), Dewey persuades the venue's managers to let the students perform in the Battle of the Bands by lying that the students are orphans and have been diagnosed with a made-up blood disease. Although Dewey does his best to keep himself anonymous, he becomes exposed when the real Ned receives a paycheck that was originally for Dewey from Horace Green in the mail, despite not actually working there. He attempts to call the school about it, but Dewey breaks the call and confesses everything to Ned. He urges Ned not to tell Patty but she manages to reveal the truth out of Ned and calls the police on Dewey. During the parent-teacher night later on, Dewey meets the students' parents, who initially scrutinize Dewey's teaching abilities, utilizing the fact that their children were becoming more engrossed in music rather than the usual schoolwork. Ned and Patty eventually appear with the police and confront Dewey. Ned apologizes to Dewey, but Patty does not. Dewey's real identity is revealed, causing him to become sacked. The next day, the class decides they have still put too much work in to not do the final show at Battle of the Bands so Summer arranges the class trip. They stop at Dewey's apartment in an attempt to have him join them. Ms. Mullins discovers the children left for the concert and informs their parents who are all in her office wanting answers from the events of the previous day. The parents and Ms. Mullins, tipped off by a phone call from Patty, head to the concert venue to take their kids back. Ned finally stands up to Patty and dumps her to go to the concert. At the concert, the band plays their eponymous song, written by their lead guitarist, Zack Mooneyham (Joey Gaydos, Jr.). The parents and Ms. Mullins watch the performance and are greatly impressed by the talents of their children as well as their newfound confidence. Regardless of the audience's reception and winning over the crowd, School of Rock loses to No Vacancy. Though they accept their loss, the audience (but one member), becomes angered by No Vacancy's winning. They demand School of Rock for an encore. The band returns to the stage to play a cover of "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" by AC/DC with an altered ending. The song segues into the film's closing credits. Dewey has been forgiven by the parents, and everything with the school has been resolved. Summer is dropped off by her mother at the "School of Rock," a newly opened after-school program where Dewey continues to coach the band itself while Ned teaches beginner music students. The credits roll as the class, breaking the fourth wall, sings "The movie is over, but we're still on screen." In Spring 2015, Nickelodeon create a live-action series of the movie written by the producers of Crash & Bernstein.